Falling in Love for the First Time
by kuromu96nagi
Summary: The Sawada twins had never ever fallen in love for their past 14 years. And on their first day of high school they might just find the perfect one. G27 and R72. Yup! Giotto and Tsuna, HDW Tsuna aka Tsunayoshi and Reborn.
1. The first day

**A/N: K/N, " Nothing to say, because. We just want you to read the first chapter and enjoy."**

**REMINDER: WE CHANGED SOME OF THE CHARACTERS' AGES, JUST SAYIN.**

* * *

Two petite figures under fresh trees are bathed warm in light. One smiling as he watched pink petals of spring's cherry blossoms float obliviously in the air. The other, resting in heavenly slumber. The two figures had the same appearence. Same chocolate brown hair, same lightly tan skin, same everything. Save for their eyes. The older one had flame colored eyes as to the other who had honey caramel orbs. And why did they look alike? Simple, they were twins at age 14. But sure enough, there was one major similarity about the two's eyes. Whenever you looked into them, it could warm your soul.

" Tsu-kun~, Tsu-chan~! We're going home now, let's go~!" Nana Sawada shouted.

" Okay mom!" The older twin, Tsunayoshi, shouted back.

" Tsuna, Tsuna wake up." The older sibling pushed his little brother softly and get up from his spot.

" Mmm, wha~?" The younger one, Tsuna, mumbled as he revealed caramel pupils.

" C'mon, we're leaving now."

" Already?"

" Well duh, you've been sleeping for so long that you hadn't realized what time it is now." Tsunayoshi stated as he got his I-phone out, Tsuna did the same.

" 6:30..." Tsuna groaned.

" C'mon, you can sleep in the car." Tsuna stretched a hand to him, Tsuna gladly accepted the lift. The two walked hand in hand to their SUV, this helped Tsuna maintain his wobbly balance. On the way home, Nana brought up different several conversations. For example:

" Tsu-kun, I still don't understand why you have flame eyes instead of caramel ones..." Nana pouted. Tsunayoshi sighed.

' This topic again.' Tsunayoshi thought.

" Mom, I told you. I'm the oldest son of the Sawadas. Aka, you and dad."

" But still, Papa and I don't have eyes like that." Nana pouted once more. Tsunayoshi sighed.

' Want to end this quickly.' Tsunayoshi thought as he glanced at his sleeping brother.

"... So are you saying this a bad thing? And from now on wear contacts and be a new person?" Tsunayoshi smiled, he always knew the answer.

" No! No! Mama loves the way my babies are, I won't bring this up ever again!" Nana shouted. But Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi, and Tsuna all knew that she will talk about it again. And even though Tsuna is sleeping, he has heard this conversation thousands of times since they were 4.

The Sawada family lives in humble simple city of Nanimori, Japan. Though Iemitsu was 3/4 Italian, making Tsunayoshi and Tsuna 1/4 Italian. The family was great in wealth and was very rich, though they didn't let it go to their heads. They didn't live in a mansion, but instead a humble lively house. With four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a livingroom connected to a kitchen. And the twins didn't go to some fancy private school. No~, they went to a normal middle school but now, they graduated from Nanimori Middle and are moving on to Nanimori High.

Now on the topic of school. Tsunayoshi was a student ranked one on the honors list and got perfect grades. He was famous for his fiery eyes. And was known as one of the school's sweetest heart breakers. Why? He got love letters from girls of different grades and ages, he met them all and told each one that he doesn't love anyone and when he does that person and that person only will be the one. Tsuna on the other hand got Cs and Ds in all subjects. He was known very well with his go happy go lucky attitude and utter clumsiness. And he too got love letters from girls. Tsuna would just say sorry and run away. He also had two nicknames. Dame-Tsuna and Kawaii-Tsuna. Yes, kawaii. Tsuna was considered as one of the cute students in school.

Now for their friends. They all have older or younger siblings.

Gokudera Hayato and his big brother, Giolio Gokudera, known by G. They had met since the twins were 4. Gokudera calls them Decimo and Juudiame because they became friends in ten minutes. The siblings are half Italian and half Japanese. Gokudera is a harsh heartbreaker with short silver hair and emerald eyes that only sparkled for the people he admires. G is a kind red head with ruby eyes, he had the hairstyle Gokudera has except for the big wad of hair that scarred his face that he calls a bang. But in any case, those two were the twin's childhood friends not to mention their first friends.

Yamamoto Takeshi, mostly known as Yamamoto, and his step brother Asari Ugetsu were their second friends. Despite being step brothers, Yamamoto and Asari's relationship was like real siblings. Yamamoto was a bit tanner than Asari. His eyes were light brown, and his hair was dark dark brown. Asari was more pale. Had navy blue eyes and blue hair. But, the two does have a resemblance. Yamamoto loves baseball and Asari on the other hand loves music. They were exactly the same, yet extremely different.

Well, they knew this kid Lambo Bovino. He was only 5, and he had a 15 year old brother, Lampo Bovino. They are full Italian and they moved to Japan a few years back. Lambo... Well from his name, let's just say he looks like a cow. No, sheep. Ah, a better way to describe him. A broccoli. This 5 year old kid has a black afro and green eyes. He's really obnoxious. And his older brother, Lampo. At least Lampo looked like a real guy, not an object. He dyed his hair light green and got a lightening bolt tattoo on his left cheek for some weird reason.

The Rokudo and Spade siblings. Nagi Rokudo who is known by the name Chrome Dokuro is the only female sibling. She used to have nice long blueish purple hair and her right bang covered her entire eye, because she lost her eye a few years back. But, her stupid brothers Mukuro Rokudo, older by two years( 15 years old), and Deamon Spade, older by four years and is a step brother, knowing that she absolutely hate pineapples gave her a new haircut. The trio looked so fruity now. Pineapples to be exact. The twins felt bad for Nagi the day they saw her hair. She said when she grows her hair she'll either keep the style or cut it off. Whichever was fine for her. But, in any case. Nagi was their closest friend from the three, Mukuro was second, and well Deamon was third.

Then the Sasagawa siblings. Kyoko, Ryohei, and Knuckles. To put it bluntly, Kyoko, the only girl from the siblings, didn't look like her brothers at all! They had tan skin when she had pale skin. And their hair. Kyoko has orange short hair. Ryohei, a year older(15), had bleach white hair. And Knuckles, two years older, had pitch black hair. Was that even all possible for three completely related siblings? I guess so. The twins were pretty all close to them all. Kyoko is addicted to cake. Ryohei is addicted to boxing. And Knuckles is addicted to well, God. They all were close to the twins.

Then lastly were Hibari Kyoya and his brother Alaude Hibari. The twins consider them as friends. Sure, they're cold and mean. But on some occasions, the two are very nice. Hibari is 15 and he has gray blue ice eyes naice pale skin, and velvet like raven hair. The other, he too once had raven hair but he dyed it light blond. They love to beat the shit out of people. And weirdly enough, the whole city of Nanimori was okay with that. But the real reason is the their father is the sheriff.

And the twins would see them again in just the day after tomorrow. And tomorrow they would just relax and get psyched up for school

_Skipping tommorow and on to the first day of school_

Tsunayoshi woke up early, as always and did his daily morning activities. Showering, brushing teeth, dressing into his new uniform, and waking up his little brother. As soon as Tsuna took his bath, being the devious older brother he is, Tsunayoshi smirked as he switched his younger brother's uniform with a girls' uniform, of course with leggings. And he walked into the kitchen seeing their parents had not waken up yet.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he ran downstairs holding the towel on his hips.

" Hmm? Nani, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked innocently.

" Don't act so pure! You, you switched my uniform with a girls' uniform!"

" Well, at least I gave you leggings."

" But still!"

" Be quiet, you'll wake mom and dad up. Don't worry, I have your uniform in my bag. The rest is hidden."

" T-then, when will you give me my uniform?"

" When we arrive to school. So just get dressed so we can leave already." Tsunayoshi said as he swiftly spread butter on two toasts.

" Fine!" Tsuna pouted as he went back upstairs. Tsunayoshi chuckled and watched some videos on youtube. After three songs, Tsuna came back down, blushing.

" Hmm, it kinda looks good on you." the older twin chuckled.

" S-shut up!" the other replied.

" Hai, hai. Come on let's go." Tsunayoshi handed Tsuna's bag to his little brother. Tsuna reluctantly took it.

" We're going now~!" the two yelled, not expecting an answer. Not even wanting an answer.

* * *

At school( during Tsunayoshi and Tsuna's walk)

Spring cherry blossoms welcome the new and familiar faces by letting their petals fall beautifully with the wind. Students saying their hellos and usual greeting. Though there was some unusual greetings for certain students.

" Ohayo~, Gokudera, G!" Yamamoto shouted.

" Teme, don't act like we're friends!" Gokudera shouted.

" But, Gokudera, you are friends with Takeshi." G stated.

" Wha-!" Gokudera shouted.

" Now, now. You really need to calm down Gokudera." Asari smiled as he blew on his flute.

" How can I calm down? You're little brother is too cheerful in the morning!" Gokudera shouted.

" But you are too when you see Tsuna and Tsunayoshi." the three said in unision.

" Ah? That's because we're childhood friends. And they were my first friends!" Gokudera explained.

" Well, anyways. Are you guys ready for a new school year?" G and Asari asked.

" Yup!/ Hell yeah!" Yamamoto and Gokudera replied eagerly.

" Oya, oya. What's with all the ruckus in the morning?" Mukuro suddenly appeared with Chrome.

" Ah, Chrome and Mukuro! Ohayo!" Yamamoto smiled.

" Ohayo, Takeshi-kun, Gokudera-kun, G-senpai, and Asari-senpai." Chrome greeted.

" Hmm? Where's your older brother?" Asari asked.

" Deamon went to class already. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now." Mukuro explained.

" Hmm, why not?" Yamamoto asked.

" He asked this girl out and got majorly rejected." Chrome giggled, Mukuro kufufu'd. Yamamoto and Asari chuckled.

" Heh, serves that bastard right!" G and Gokudera laughed with their friends.

" Hmm, he should be here by now." G suddenly said.

" Who?" the rest asked in unision.

" Giotto." G wondered.

" Giotto? Who's that Asari?" Yamamoto asked for everyone.

" Ah, he's a friend of all of ours." Asari said referring to G, himself, Deamon, Lampo, Knuckles, and Alaude.

" Really? How come we never saw him?" Gokudera asked.

" He transferred in the third semester of sophmore year." Asari explained. The little freshmen oh'd.

" Kyokugen!" Ryohei shouted as the Sasagawa siblings walked to the group.

" Onii-chan, please be quiet." Kyoko said.

" Hello, minna. Has God blessed you all to be in the same classes?" Knuckles asked.

" Hopefully." Chrome answered.

" Chrome-chan~! I missed you! Did you skip a grade again?" Kyoko asked as she hugged Chrome. The purple hair girl embraced back and nodded.

" Are you all crowding again?" Hibari asked, the Kyoyas came.

" But, Hiba-kun. You're in the same group with us. Remember?" Mukuro smiled.

" Shut up." Hibari threw a tonfa at him. Alaude sighed.

" Hahaha, maa maa. Well all we need now is Tsuna and Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto smiled. The group nodded.

" Yare, yare. You lot are all loud." Lampo walked into the conversation.

" Surprise!" a voice called out as he pounced on Asari and G.

" Giotto!" G and Asari shouted happily. The freshmen was a bit taken aback. This guy kinda looked like Tsunayoshi and Tsuna. Though he had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes.

" Hmm? Who are these kids?" Giotto observed them one by one.

" Ah, this is my little bro. Gokudera. Those two over there are Deamon's step siblings." G pointed at Chrome and Mukuro.

" They, look all the same." Giotto commented about the siblings' hair.

" This is my little step brother, Takeshi. You can call him Yamamoto." Asari pointed at his brother.

" No way! You guys are step brothers? But you guys look alike!" Giotto shouted.

" Hahaha~, everyone says that. We have the same dad, different moms." Yamamoto smiled.

" These two heavenly two are my younger siblings. Ryohei and Kyoko." Kunckles hugged his younger siblings.

" Nice to meet you!" Giotto smiled.

" This is my brother, Hibari." Alaude pointed.

" You both look alike." Giotto complimented.

" There! We're at school! Give me my uniform!" a sweet voice shouted.

" Not yet. I wanna see the guys reactions once they see you." a mature voice replied.

" Ah! Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" the freshmen all yelled, save for Hibari and startling Giotto. Giotto watched the male freshmen get nosebleeds, the girls squeal, and even his friends blush. Once he saw the Sawada twins he too blushed.

" T-Tsuna, why are you wearing a skirt?" Yamamoto asked.

" Because of him!" Tsuna shouted, pointing at Tsunayoshi.

" D-decimo, what did you do?" Gokudera asked.

" Well, I stole some female uniforms and switched it with Tsuna's." Tsunayoshi smiled proudly.

" Oya oya. Tsuna, you look very cute." Mukuro complimented.

" I don't want a compliment stupid!" Tsuna high kicked Mukuro on the chin.

" Tsunayoshi, why did you do this?" Hibari asked.

" To see you guys get nosebleeds. And it worked." Tsunayoshi smirked.

" Baka, now give me my uniform!" Tsuna smacked his older brother.

" Hehehe, ok, ok." Tsunayoshi gave Tsuna his uniform and the younger twin hid behind his brother as he changed.

" Huh? Who are you?" Tsunayoshi asked the blond before him.

" Ah, I'm Giotto Vongola. And you are?"

" I'm Tsunayoshi, my little bro is Tsuna." Tsunayoshi pointed in back of him. Tsuna appeared once again in his original uniform and threw the female uniform at his big brother. Tsunayoshi threw it on a brach of a tree.

" Put it back, honestly. Huh? Wha! This guy looks like us!" Tsuna pointed at Giotto.

" So, you're Tsuna?"

" Eh? Ah, yeah! Nice to meet you..."

" Giotto."

" Giotto-san." Tsuna smiled cutely as he blushed. Giotto blushed too.

" Ah, have you guys checked the classes?" Tsuna turned his attention to his friends.

" Nope not yet. We were waiting for you both." Gokudera smiled.

" Then we should check right now." Tsunayoshi said as he pulled his little brother to the wide and tall board. The others followed their leaders.

" Hmm." Tsunayoshi squinted. He only looked for the names he knew easily.

Class 1-A

Gokudera Hayato

Hibari Kyoya

Nagi Rokudo

Mukuro Rokudo

Tsuna Sawada

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Kyoko Sasagawa

Ryohei Sasagawa

Takeshi Yamamoto

" Woo hoo!" Tsunayoshi cheered.

" Are we in the same class?" Tsuna asked.

" Hell yeah!"

" Ne, ne. Let's sit next to each other, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera." Yamamoto suggested.

" Yeah, it'll be more fun that way again!" Tsuna smiled. The other two nodded.

" Hibari! Let's extremely sit next to each other!/ Hiba-chan~, let's sit next to each other." Ryohei shouted while Mukuro said.

" Hmph." Hibari scoffed.

" Kyoko-chan, let's sit next to each other." Chrome smiled.

" Yup!" Kyoko nodded.

* * *

With the now juniors

" We should probably look at our class too." G stated.

" Yeah, we'll be back Giotto." Asari said as he walked with G to the boards.

Giotto smiled as the two left. And his eyes wondered around and was somehow fixed on the Sawada twins. He found a difference. The eyes. Tsunayoshi had flame like eyes, while his little brother had honey caramel eyes. He watched the two laugh at their friends and them childishly arguing.

" Hey, Giotto!"

" Huh? Oh, Reborn! Hey, took you long enough to get here." Giotto smiled. Reborn was in this group called Arcobaleno. It was mostly made up of Italians. Luce was the leader and she kept everyone together. Fon was a Chinese, he was the one mostly calm. Viper, or now Mammon, is really greedy but he has his times. Skull, an annoying one, let's skip him. Verde a bizzare one who has a love for science. Lal is a loud one, who really needs to work on her temper. Colonello is another calm one who is dating Lal, though he is a bit younger than her. And Reborn who was pretty much the cool one, and was known for his dating habits. One month he would be dating someone, then the next, another girl.

" Yeah yeah. So who're you lookin at?"

" What?" Giotto blushed.

" Mmm, is it those two? They kinda look like you." Reborn stated.

" Yeah, hey can I ask you something?"

" What?"

" Is it wierd for me to think that they're cute?" Giotto blushed.

" Hunh, who knows. But personally, I like the mature one. With flame like eyes."

" Tsunayoshi?"

" That's his name huh? He seems pretty cool." Reborn smiled.

" Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?" Giotto asked.

" Bianchi? Yeah, but she's getting too clingy." Reborn sighed.

" Reborn~!"

" And speak of the devil. I'll see you later." Reborn said as he walked away. Giotto smiled.

" Giotto! Great news!" Asari huffed, holding on to his hat so that the wind wouldn't blow it away.

" What?"

" We're in the same class again!" G shouted eagerly.

" Yes!" Giotto cheered.

" G-san, Asari-san, Giotto-san~! We'll see you later!" Tsuna shouted with all his might. The trio turned to see the young twin. The freshmen all waved to them.

" Ok! Meet us on the roof!" G shouted back. They all nodded and happily merrily walked into their new school. Then Asari and G looked at Giotto intensely.

" Hey, what's your impression on the Sawada twins?" G asked.

" Well, I think they're pretty cute."

" Anything else?" Asari asked.

" Uh, they look like nice kids, why?"

" Well, when we met them we had the same thought." G explained.

" And the more you're with them. The more you'll like them." Asari smiled.

" Yeah, it looks like you two like them a lot. Now come on. What class are we in?" Giotto said.

" 3-C!" Asari happily shouted.

" Then, come on. Let's go." Giotto said as he dragged his best friends inside the building.

* * *

During Nutrition

On the roof top 9 freshmen are on the roof. Two sparring, and the other seven was just ignoring the two and ate their bentos.

" Chrome-chan! Do you want a slice of cake?" Kyoko asked.

" Ah, is it chocolate?" Chrome asked.

" Yup!"

" Ok then."

" Little Chrome~, can you save me some?" her brother who was fighting asked.

" Don't wanna." Chrome said as she began eating.

" Juudiame, Decimo. Would you like to try my cooking?" Gokudera asked.

" What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Just some pasta."

" Ooo, I wanna!" Tsuna blissfully shouted.

" Sure why not?" Tsunayoshi took his chopsticks and grabbed one between the wooden sticks.

" Tsuna, say 'Ahh'." Tsunayoshi said.

" Ahhn." Tsuna opened his mouth and let his big brother feed him.

" You two haven't changed even a bit." Gokudera smiled.

" Of course, he's my little brother. I need to take care of him." Tsunayoshi stated proudly, Yamamoto laughed as well as Gokudera. Tsuna chewed and gulped.

" Wha~, Gokudera-kun! Your cooking taste nice!" Tsuna complimented. Tsunayoshi tried some.

" Hmm, did G help you?" Tsunayoshi remembered the first time they tasted his food, it was all burnt.

" Hehe, well he taught me. So I think so." Gokudera smiled.

" Huh? I though octopus head's cooking was extremely bad. Is it better now?" Ryohei asked.

" What was that lawn head?"

" Ahh! Got something to say?" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi ignored the bickering going on.

" Here, Tsuna, Tsunayoshi! Want some of my pop's sushi?" Yamamoto happily asked. The two nodded and got their favorite kind. California roll.

" Mmm, good as always." they both smiled. The door opened and the seven teens looked who it was. It was G, Asari, Giotto and another person. The other male had wild spikey raven hair and onyx eyes. And had cool curly sideburns.

" Ara? Who's this Giotto?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" I'm Reborn. So you two must be the Sawada twins huh?"

" Eh? How do you know us?" Tsuna asked cutely by tilting his head to the side. That affected G, Asari, and Giotto but not Reborn. Which really made the other juniors wonder.

" These three wouldn't shut up about you two." Reborn smirked. Asari and G sat next to their little brother. Giotto sat next to Tsuna and Reborn sat next to Tsunayoshi.

" I'm Tsunayoshi! The older one!" Tsunayoshi smiled brightly.

" I'm Tsuna." Tsuna smiled too.

Giotto talked to Tsuna about the twin's normal life. And Tsunayoshi's with Reborn went like this.

" Ne ne. Where are you from?" Tsuna asked.

" Italy."

" Honto? Tsuna and I are 1/4 Italian!"

" Is that so?"

" Yup!"

" Hey. What were you known as in middle school?"

" Mm, if I remember... I was known as one of the sweetest hearbreakers."

" How did you break their hearts?"

" I told them that I'll only date the one that I truly love and no one else. It made them cry cause it really meant that I can't date them because they're not the person who I love." Tsunayoshi looked into pools of darkness that of Reborn's eyes. In Reborn's sight. A gentle nice smile was plastered across Tsunayoshi's face. The flaming eyes were shining along with the sun's rays. Reborn blushed. And G, Asari, and Giotto noticed that. And they were shocked. Never has Reborn blushed at anyone. They began chuckling and Reborn snapped his head at them, glaring at them intensely.

And back to Tsuna and Giotto.

" Ne, Giotto-san. Howcome you have blue eyes and blond hair?" Tsuna asked.

" It's because I'm from Italy."

" Really? How weird."

" What?"

" Most people we know are Italian."

" Oh? Like whom?"

" Gokudera-kun, G, Deamon-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Dad, and now Giotto-san." Tsuna smiled cutely as always. Giotto blushed but quickly hid it.

" I-I see."

" Ne, doesn't Giotto mean God's peace and vongola mean clam?"

" Yeah."

" Giotto Vongola... Hehehehe."

" W-what?"

" God's peace is a clam!" Tsuna smiled and giggled, Giotto chuckled.

As the twins spoke to the person reflected in their heart warming eyes, they hadn't realize that their hearts skipped a few beats. The completely oblivious twins didn't realize. That, the person they talked to. Tsunayoshi with Reborn and Tsuna with Giotto. They just thought that it was a start of a new friendships. But, they hadn't know yet. That their hearts were silently attracted to them.

For the twins, new love will be experienced, for the first time in their whole life.

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " New story!"**

**K, " Yay~."**

**N, " Yes we're pretty sure you know the pairings. Just in case you didn't read the summary."**

**K, " G27!"**

**N, " And R72!"**

**K, " We would like to dedicate this to our reviewers."**

**N, " We really would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews."**

**K, " And we think the best way to do that is by writing rare and unusual couples."**

**N, " There won't be mafia."**

**K/N, " We have one rule though! We don't accept rude reviews, it makes us feel bad and failures! Though if you don't like something about the story, please state it nicely as possible."**

**K, " So basically this is for the awsome reviewers out there!"**

**N, " Yes! And if you're a new reviewer, please enjoy!"**

**K/N, " Reviews plz! Suscribe if you want! Favorite if you like rare pairings! And continue reading if you like this story! And we hope you enjoyed this first chapter!"**


	2. That warm feeling

****

A/N: K/N, " Arigato minna! Thank you for all the reviews that we got, though we'll only answer the first 9 since that's how much reviews we got when we woke up."

**Here are your answers: **

**hibaxtsu, " Thank you! We appreciate the comfort and the fact you read our author's note!"**

**metamorcy, " Yes! More detail! -takes a post it writes it down-"**

**NeoGene, " Oh! Thank you! ... There! Now it's all correct!"**

**loveyaoigirl4ever, " Hehe, we're glad you like it. Though you should know something. We don't have a plot for this... But, in any case thanks!"**

**FaerieDemon, " A SHRINE? Woah, that's so cool. Lol, and thanks for the name correction though NeoGene said it. But, a shrine. -imagines- Hehe, that's so awsome! Thank you ne~!"**

**Kitsurugi V13th, " Yes there will be other pairings, do not fret~! Yamamoto will forever be with his tsundere, Gokudera! We're planning to make Fran here for Mukuro. Ken for Chrome(love them). Kyoko and some other random dude. Hmm, ah and Dino and Hiba!"**

**luna faith90, " Hmm, where have we seen this name before?-thinks- Ah! That's right! You're also a reviewer for our other story! Hehe, we hope you'll like this story too~!" **

**Breathless02, " Ah you're one too! We hope you think this story will be kawaii and you'll wuv it~!"**

**Chiri-tan, " AHH! OMG it's another one!" " Kuromu, calm down." " Yes! Three ppl that read our other ongoing story like this story!" " Eto, what Kuromu would really say, ' Thank you, and you'll like this story too~' or something like that."**

**K, " Thank you for our reviewers!"**

**N, " Saa, let's go~!"**

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I kept talking to Reborn for some reason. And what's this sensation? I never felt anything like this. It only happens when he either only looks at me, or smile at me. It feels...warm and gentle throughout my heart. Why though? I never had this feeling before, so what is this called? I think that I should keep it to myself for now. I can probably Tsuna, pretty sure he'll understand this... Right?

Tsuna's POV

As I conversed with Giotto-san, I could feel my heart warm up and beat more faster than it usually does. It's really...Nice and inviting. I wonder what this feeling is called. But, of I ask anyone, I'll get embarrassed. Ah, though, Tsunayoshi-kun might know what this is. He _is_ smarter than me. But, what if he doesn't now and never knew this feeling before? Hmm... What am I talking about? Tsunayoshi-kun, my big bro, will know for sure!

The bell rang, meaning the end of their happy conversation.

" Aww! It ended already?" Tsuna pouted, Giotto blushed.

" Well, we can go here again at lunch." Giotto smiled.

" Un!" Tsuna nodded and hugged Giotto. Giotto flush red, while the others started laughing.

" Y-yeah." Giotto stuttered.

" Ne, ne. What subject do you guys have now?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Art." G answered.

" Music." Asari smiled.

" P.E." Giotto and Reborn replied.

" Ok, how about you guys?" Tsunayoshi turned to his fellow gang members.

" Biology!" Mukuro panted, though, no one really cared.

" Math." Hibari said casually.

" Home economics!" Kyoko and Chrome shouted together.

" English." Yamamoto and Gokudera replied smiling at their best friends.

" And we have?" Tsunayoshi turned to his brother.

" Science." Tsuna replied.

" Ok, then after our classes let's run here, whoever gets here first gets a prize." Tsunayoshi smiled.

" Hai~!" Most all shouted, and started walking off the roof and to their classes.

* * *

Giotto's POV

I walked to the boys' locker room with Reborn.

" Heh." He chuckled.

" W-what?"

" You like Tsuna don't you?" he smirked.

" Y-y-yeah so? You like Tsunayoshi!" I retorted, he blushed.

" Ha! See! You're blushing!" I smirked.

" Well at least, I can hide my true emotions." he stated.

" But, I have to be impressed with Tsunayoshi."

" Why?"

" He actually made you blush. That's the first time I saw you blush."

" Well, it is because I like him. Though, I just wonder. What does he feel for me?"

" What does Tsuna think of _me_."

We both wondered.

" Anyways we have to get changed." Reborn said stripping his shirt off. I sighed.

" This is the first time I've felt this much, warmth within myself."

" I should break up with Bianchi soon." he mumbled.

* * *

Reborn's POV

I walked out the locker room with Giotto but then I was hugged by a certain female.

" Reborn~!" Bianchi yelled. I sighed, Giotto looked at me with pity. I glared at him, exchanging looks that said.

' Don't pity me.' my eyes told him.

' This is why I don't date.' his bright blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled softly.

" Bianchi, get off of me." I told her as I pushed her away. She just blushed as she watched me walk away with Giotto.

" Reborn!" Colonnello called me.

" Ah, Colonnello, Lal. Nani?"

" Where were you during nutrition?" Lal asked.

" I met some freshmen." I sighed, Giotto chuckled probably remembering about me blushing.

" Shut up!" I elbowed him, he walked away finding Alaude and Lampo.

" Ugh.." I groaned as I remember Tsunayoshi's face smiling at me.

" Well, anyways. You had Luce worried, you should apologize to her." Lal told me.

" At lunch!" Colonnello smiled. I nodded but then Tsunayoshi's words replayed.

_' Ok, then after our classes let's run here, whoever get here first gets a prize_.'

" Ah, sorry. I can't actually. I have a promise with a couple of new friends of mine." I smiled. The two other Arcobaleno members looked shocked.

" Is it really important?" the couple asked me, curious why I'd ditch the group for new friends.

" Mm, somethin like that. Sorry." I walked away. I looked up at the sky then the roof and then to a certain classroom. I saw two familiar spikey brown hair that matched Giotto's. One was next to some kid with orange hair the other was with a blond. I can't tell which one was the one I like. But the one next to the blond stood up and walked, and as he passed by the window he spotted me and backed up. This one was Tsunayoshi.

He smiled brightly as he waved at me and I bushed. Again. But, I quickly hid it away. He opened the window and shouted.

" Hi Reborn~~!" The teacher was behind him and he got wacked on the head. The whole class laughed and he did too. I chuckled and waved back then walked back and saw my two friends gaping at me.

" W-what was that?" Colonnello asked.

" What?" I asked.

" You... You, blushed!" Lal shouted.

" Ok, so?"

" You never blush so why now?" Colonnello shouted. Excuse, come up with an excuse. Fast, hurry hurry!

" Have I ever been embarrassed in front of other people before?"

" Oh, so that's why. Is that your new friend?" Lal asked.

" One of them." I said as I walked away hiding the on coming heat on my face.

* * *

Normal POV

" Lal."

" Yeah, we must find out who that kid is!"

" You should bring the group. It'll be very interesting."

" Of course."

- during lunch -

Reborn and Giotto both ran to the roof and along the way they saw Hibari walking by.

" You two, there are no runn-!"

" Move!" the two both shouted as they pushed him away.

Hibari was pushed and he sat on the floor, blinking and blinking as he wondered what just happened.

" Hey, are you ok?" a guy's voice called out.

" Hnn?" Hibari turned his attention to the male. He had blond hair, dark brown eyes, and tattoos on his left arm.

" You ok? I saw you get pushed." He held his hand out to the raven.

" I'm fine." Hibari stood up on his own refusing the hand.

" Well, I'm Dino Cavallone. And you are?"

" Hibari Kyoya."

" Nice to meet you, Kyoya." Dino smiled at the perfect.

Giotto and Reborn both got to the roof and found no one there yet. They were too early and too much in a rush to even notice a certain group was following them. Then the door opened.

" Giotto-san~!/ Reborn!" Called out two heavenly voices. Then came out their group with two new faces.

" Mmm? Who are these?" Reborn asked.

" Ah, this is Spanner and Irie." Tsunayoshi smiled.

" So, what's our prize?" Giotto smiled.

" Okaa-san's cooking!" the twins happily shouted.

" EHHHHH?" their group shouted, save for the surprised Spanner, Irie, Giotto and Reborn.

" Mama's cooking?" Gokudera asked.

" No way! I want some!" G shouted.

" Maa maa, do you think you can share?" Yamamoto asked.

" May I have some?" Asari wondered.

" What did she cook this time?" Chrome and Kyoko asked in unision.

" Kufufu~, are there pineapples?" Mukuro asked earning a punch from his little sister.

" Sakura mochi?" Hibari asked.

" Mama's food is EXTREMELY good!" Ryohei shouted.

" Minna, calm down. The first people that were here gets to pick first." Tsuna smiled cutely, calming everyone down.

" Hai, eto ano... Chotto matte." Tsunayoshi said as he got the bento and opened it up revealing the beautiful food. Giotto and Reborn gaped, drool on the corner of their mouths. Inside the small little bento was fresh rice, tempura,hamburgar steak, sushi, sakuro mochi, takoyaki, and some parts consits of italian food. Like spaghetti, risotto, and a zeppole. They all looked in awe.

" So, what do you guys want?" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi asked their upperclassmen.

" I'll get the risotto." Giotto smiled.

" I love spaghetti." Reborn stated.

" Then we'll share the zeppole." the twins nodded at each other. Hibari, Spanner, and Irie took a mochi. Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyoko ate takoyaki. Asari and G ate the rice and tempura. And with Gokudera and Yamamoto...

" Hai, Gokudera. Say, Ahh~." Yamamoto held a sushi roll between the chopsticks.

" Yeah right! Hell if I'm gonna eat that!" Gokudera shouted.

" You won't eat mom's cooking Gokudera?" Tsunayoshi said sadly. Gokudera turned his attention to his favorite twins. They both wore a sad and disappointed expression.

" Ah! No, that's not what I mean!" Gokudera shouted.

" Then just eat it." G told his little brother.

" F-fine. Ahh!" Gokudera opened his mouth and Yamamoto happily fed him some of the delicious rolls. The juniors chuckled silently at the scene. Especially G and Asari.

' They are so in love. Why don't they just say it?' G and Asari thought as they watched their little brothers.

* * *

Peeking through the window

" Ne, ne. What's Reborn doing?" Luce asked.

" He's smiling... Alot... At a certain person." Colonnello stated.

" Mm, should we look some more?" Verde asked.

" If we're found out, Reborn will kill us!" Skull shouted.

" Oh, shut up Skull. He'll kill you." Mammon ordered.

" Maybe we should just stop stalking him..." Fon said.

" No, he blushed. We must find out who he likes." Lal said.

The window of the door was blacked with 7 faces and 7 bodies. People who walked by looked at them in confusion.

* * *

Back outside

Tsunayoshi's POV

I got goosebumps. A rapid wave of chill hit me. I froze. It was like someone was staring at us. I shivered.

" You ok?" Reborn asked me.

" Y-yeah... Just that, I feel like we're being watched."

" Yeah, I can feel weight of stares at us." he shivered.

Then I heard creaking. We all looked for the source. And out of no where, the door fell with 7 people with it.

" Oh my God... Why are you all here?" Reborn yelled, so he knows these people?

" It was Skull's idea." they all blamed the one with purple hair.

" Is this so?" Reborn had a evil smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

" N-n-n-n-no, Reborn-senpai! It was Colonnello's!" he defended. But, why didn't Reborn stop? So I stood up and ran to him. Hugging him tight.

* * *

Reborn's POV

Warm arms wrapped around me. And I instantly froze. My other friends in front of me stared at me. I wouldn't stop even if I was being hugged. I could feel the heat coming toward my face but I denied it.

" You shouldn't fight, Reborn." Tsunayoshi told me.

I sighed. Since I like this kid I gotta look good. Not that I'm not already handsome.

" Fine..." I mumbled. All my friends gasped. Though I know why.

" Good!" he let go and I turned to him. He smiled brightly at me, and oh how this kid is too cute! I just want to steal him. But, my God. Bianchi, how the hell am I supposed to break up with her? Every time I try to say something, she instantly kisses me. Ugh, she such a pain.

* * *

Normal POV

The arcobaleno group was staring at Reborn in awe.

" R-Reborn, what was _that_?" Lal asked.

" What?" Reborn asked.

" You stopped even before you hit Skull!" Colonnello shouted in a whisper.

" So?"

" Because that boy hugged you." Fon stated.

" Yeah, and?"

" You never usually stop." Mammon said bluntly.

" Ok?"

" Even when someone hugs you." Verde commented.

" S-so?"

" I'm just glad that kid stopped you." Skull sighed.

" Shut up." Reborn snarled.

" Well, n any case. We should intoduce ourselves." Luce smiled.

" I guess. Hey freshmen! Listen up, this my group. The arcobaleno." Reborn stated cooly.

" This is Luce, Colonnello, Lal, Fon, Mammon, and Verde." Reborn pointed to each one.

" C-c-c-chotto matte! You skipped me!" Skull shouted. Everyone just ignored the boy.

They all observed the members.

Luce. She wore an orange scarf with her uniform. She had sapphire eyes and beautiful healthy skin. And they all noticed her single odd looking flower tattoo beneath her left eye.

Fon. He strongly resembles Hibari, save for his calm and gentle attitude. He had a single braid with red hair bands. He was the only one out of the 8 members, that was Chinese.

Colonnello. He had blond hair and gentle blue eyes. He was wearing two pins on his uniform. One was black with 01 on it. The other was blue and had a falcon on it.

Lal. She had navy blue hair and ruby pupils. She wore a cool visor on her head, the screens' color was red and while the frame was white, then gray, then black. She also has a scar under her right eye.

Mammon. He had indigo locks that stopped at his mid neck. His face was halfly covered with his black hoddie. And he had upside down purple-blue triangles tattoos on each of his cheeks.

Verde. He had green spikey hair that looked like Reborn's. He wore circular glasses and the frame was green.

Even though they didn't have to, they still observed Skull. He had purple hair like Verde's and Reborn's along with orchid eyes. He had piercings. He wore three white bandages. And had a teardrop-like tattoo, not to mention he's wearing purple eye shadow.

' Orange, red, blue, gray, indigo, green, and purple... There's no yellow... Maybe Reborn can be yellow.' Tsunayoshi silently thought to himself.

After the introductions and such they began eating again.

" Ne, Giotto-san." Tsuna started again.

" Hmm?"

" I really like you!" Tsuna said happily, though no one heard.

" W-w-w-w-what?" Giotto stammered.

" Ah, like friend like. You've been really nice to me."

" Well, you are a freshmen, and since I'm a junior. I gotta help my underlings." Giotto smiled, though he was a bit disappointed.

" Nope~, I don't think that you're helpng us because we're lower classmen."

" Then what do you think?"

" It's because we're friends!" Tsuna smiled brightly, Giotto blushed.

" Yeah... I think that's why too." Giotto smiled sadly.

" Huh? Are you not feeling well?" Tsuna said as he lifted Giotto's bangs and place his forehead on Giotto's.

Giotto's POV

Oh my God! Tsuna is! Tsuna is so close to me! He's so adorable! And his lips are just mere centimeters away! Argh! I really wanna kiss him now! Shit! Calm down! Calm down! Aw, crap. I must be blushing like hell! No, no, no, no! Breathe in and out.

Tsuna's POV

Hunh... Giotto-san's forehead is hot. He's shutting his eyes tightly. And for some reason he's red. Does he have a fever? Ah, he's beginning to sweat a bit. Why? Hmm, he's also breathing fast on my chin. It tickles. And, why is my heart beating fast? Doki doki... Hunh, it's that same feeling I had before. I wonder what it's called.

* * *

After school

" Agh! Kakapi! I'm starving!"

" Shut up Ken. You're loud." Chikusa ordered.

" Where's M.M.? She has the money so where is she?" Ken shouted.

" She's shopping. There's a school here we have to enroll to right?" Chikusa stared at Nanimori High.

" I'm gonna faint." Ken said weakly and on cue he fell on the floor.

" Chrome-chan, let's go eat cake!" Kyoko shouted blissfully.

" Un!" Nagi nodded. The two girls walked out the school gate with Mukuro, Deamon, Ryohei, and Knuckles looking after them. Nagi, Chrome heard someone yell. She turned her head and saw two males, one on the floor and the other just listening to the other babble abuot how hungry he is.

" Ah... I'll be back" Chrome said as she ran towards the two.

" Nagi!" Mukuro chased after his beloved little sister.

" A-ano..." Chrome started.

" Ah?" Ken and Chikusa looked at her.

" Here. You shouldn't be starving yourselves. You both should eat more." Chrome smiled as she handed Ken an apple, which was happily eaten, and some money to Chikusa.

" Why are you giving us money?" Chikusa asked.

" So you can buy some food." Chrome smiled at the two. Ken blushed, he fell in love at first sight.

" Nagi. No, Chrome." Mukuro huffed.

" Gomen ne, Mukuro-nii." Chrome apologized.

" It's alright. Come on, Kyoko and the others are waiting for you." Mukuro sighed, oblivious to the two male behind his sister.

" Ok. Bye." Chrome gave a final smile to the two behind her and walked away. Talking to her brother about what kind of cake she wants.

- with the Sawada twins -

The two had been walking by themselves in a silent tone. They were both thinking about those feelings they had inside their heart.

"Tsuna/ Tsunayoshi-kun" They both started.

" Ah, you go ahead." Tsunayoshi let his little brother talk.

" Well, I was wondering if you ever had the feeling where you're heart is warm." Tsuna replied.

" I... Was going to ask the same thing..." Tsunayoshi confessed.

" Then... Should we ask mom what it is?"

" I guess. Since mom knows better than us."

- inside the Sawada residence -

" Hey mom. We wanted to ask you something..." Tsunayoshi started.

" Hmm? What is it?" Nana asked.

" What's it called when... Your heart feels warm when you look at someone?" Tsuna asked. Nana was a bit taken aback but then a smile grew.

" It's called ' LOVE'~!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi froze. They had fallen in love. With their male upperclassmen.

" Ooo~! My babies are in love!"

" I see. T-thanks." And with that the twins ran to Tsuna's room.

" Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Yeah?"

" Who did you fall in love with?"

"...R-Reborn..." Tsunayoshi blushed.

" And you?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" G-G-G-G-Giotto-san..."

There was an awkward silence. The two fell in love for the first time.

And thus concluded the first day of their highschool life. And such an interesting day it was. They had met new sets of friends. The Sawada twins had fallen in love. Giotto and Reborn had too fallen. Nagi/ Chrome has a admirer. Gokudera and Yamamoto are completely oblivious to their feelings for each other. Hibari met a teen named Dino. The second day has dawned upon them. Now, what could ever go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: K/N, " WAO!"**

**K, " I think we rushed it a bit."**

**N, " For the good of it at least."**

**Tsuna(T), " C-c-c-chotto matte!"**

**K, " Hnn? Nani Tsu-chan?"**

**T, " Why did fall in love with Giotto-san?"**

**Giotto(G), " So you don't want to love me?"**

**T, " Ah! N-n-n-no, that's not it! I'm fine with loving you k-kedo..."**

**K, N, G, " Kedo?"**

**T, " There was mostly Reborn and HDW me in here."**

**Hyper Dying Will Tsuna(HDWT), " And why is that a problem?"**

**T, " There weren't enough G27 scenes!" **

**Reborn(R) & G, " So you do love Giotto/me."**

**T, " Y-y-yeah..."**

**- silence -**

**K,N,G,HDWT,R, " KAWAII~~~!"**

**K, " Ok Tsu-chan!"**

**N, " We'll put more G27 in the next chapter!"**

**K, " Oh yeah and."**

**N, " Thank you for the people who found mistakes in the previous chapters."**

**K, N, G, HDWT, T, R, " Chu~" That kiss was for those people who found mistakes and told us, hehe.**

**K/N, " Reviews plz! We hope you liked it!" **


	3. Running away

**A/N: K/N, "Yo people~! We got some reviews ne~!"**

**Our replies:**

**doremishine itsuko: "Yeah~, like totally! Tsuna and Tsunayoshi are gonna fall in wuv~! Ah, wait, they are already in love..." " Kuromu, you are such a BAKA." "... I know that..."  
**

**luna faith90: " Har har. Yeah it would be awkward... But that's how it is in love ya know? Like, you get so excited and happy that you just have to run away."**

**Breathless02: " Well we wouldn't say insecure... Mm, more like, totally in love~. Yes, next chapter promise, swear to God, more G27 and R27. But if it's hyper Tsuna, shouldn't it be 72? R72, right? IDK. Don not fret! Giotto is totally the man... The hot man. XD"  
**

**K, " Now on to the story~!"**

**N, " HAI~!"**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's POV

4:27 a.m. that's the time right now. And what am I doing so early in the morning?

I sighed as I watched cherry blossoms' petal fall helplessly to the mercy of the spring breeze. I woke up earlier than ever. Since I couldn't sleep at all last night. I spent the whole night just watching the sky changes it's color. From dark midnight sapphire to navy ocean. Then to indigo purple which changed to sun orange. As I helplessly whispered, ' I love Giotto-san' to myself I blushed. But, this is the first time I fell in love. What am I supposed to do? I sigh for the 1000th time.

" Tsuna..." I hear my big brother. I turned to him. He's still in his boxers with bed head.

" Hey Tsunayoshi-kun..." I always wondered why I call him like that. I don't want to call him Tsunayoshi-nii. And just saying Tsunayoshi doesn't sound so lively of me. So I guess I'll stick to the way I call him since we were little.

" Couldn't sleep too, huh?" he asked me. It was weird. Even though we didn't sleep a blink, we didn't get those dark bags under our eyes.

" Yeah..."

" Tsuna, let's go to Yamamoto's place."

" Eh? Why?"

" Wouldn't it be boring if we just stayed here?" He has a point. I don't want to just face the window all morning watching those pitiful rouge petals fall obliviously to the earth below.

" Yeah, alright." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Weirdly, Tsunayoshi was following me.

" Why are you stalking me?" I asked earning a chuckle.

" I wonder when was the last time we took a bath together?" my twin smiled, reminiscing the good old times.

" I think it was when we were 5." I guessed.

" Nope, it was last year." he smiled, I lifted an eyebrow.

" When?"

" Christmas, remember. The osen."

" Oh yeah..." that counts. Hot springs huh...

" Let's take a bath together!" he smiled, I blushed a bit.

" Why?"

" It's boring taking a bath alone. I won't do anything to you, you know."

" Because you love Reborn-senpai." I stated. He flushed ruby and nodded.

" W-we can just pretend it's the hot springs again!" he smiled a smile like mine. We're twins. We look identical, though we are different. It's like saying it's the same, but yet it's way different.

" Sure, why not?"

I sighed. We both walked into the room. I'm glad this house is big. It has medium sized bathrooms, so it's not cramped. I strip out of my clothes as my twin did. We were facing back to back, well duh. Why would I look at my brother when I know our bodies are similar. I placed a towel on my hip covering my nether regions. As did he. We both filled the tub, which was really big in fact it could probably hold about 4 to 5 teens, with steaming fresh hot water. We both entered the bathtub at the same time. The extra water trickled out of the large container, holding my brother and me, onto the marble tiles.

Steam rose into the air and fog pasted it's being on the mirror. The monochrome white walls started to sweat. We sighed and relaxed to the water. We were oblivious to the extreme heat of the water. We had gotten used to the temperature's heat and as I lifted my arm, water rose along with it, creating a petite waterfall that ended in seconds. My pale skin had turn red and I really didn't care about the steam that left my body. So I got slightly burned, so what?

I grabbed the soap and my twin had been putting his shampoo on. I found it weird. My shampoo smelled like vanilla, and his smelled of chocolate. My soap was the smell of ocean breeze and his was, well it's hard to describe, but it smelled like freshness to all of us. A exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

" You know you gotta stop sighing." my brother told me.

" Why?" I asked, I washed away the soap and got my shampoo.

" It's not like you. You're usually happy go lucky." He began soaping his body.

" And, what's your point?" I asked.

" We found out that we fell in love." he bluntly told me. And with that, I knew what he was actually saying.

' Just because we found out we're in love with guys, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be tiring yourself out.' is what he meant.

" You too."

A small smile form my lips and he smiles too. This what I love about my brother. Since we grew up together, we understand and share our problems. Even if it's just ourselves, we have a good time.

And with that, we got out and let the water flow through the drain. We go to our rooms and start to change, yesterday Tsunayoshi gave me back my clothes. For some odd reason, I love matching with my brother. Unless we open our eyes, people didn't know which one of us was which. And today, we just wore a simple dress shirt, with black jeans, a red neck tie and orange converse. We colored the star a different color to differentiate which one was ours.

Today, at 5:00 a.m. we started our journey to Yamamoto's house/ home business. And we didn't feel like walking so Tsunayoshi got his bike. It was a orange and black cruiser bike. Of course he was pedaling, I don't know how to ride a bike. I sat on the back, holding on his shoulders and looking at the sky and everything above our heads. Everything is so peaceful, I just love it here. Though save for the fact that Hibari and Alaude beat the shit out of people. Though, they can never hurt me or my brother, they just couldn't bring themselves to even pinch us. So instead, they bite other people to death.

The trip was quiet since we both were listening to our I-phone songs. I was listening to 'Listen to the Stereo' by Going Underground. For a Japanese band they had a English name. Though, it's like that now. Surely, my older brother is listening to 'Gr8 Story' by SuG. I would know, it's his favorite song, for now at least. I look up at the sky above. It's not cloudy. But it is in other places. I always wondered why this world shares the same sky. Though, I know that if it's day time here, it's night in America. As the song that blasted through my stereo headphones ended, our trip had come to an end as well.

We left the bike outside, of course we attached it with a chain, and wondered if we should ring the bell. My brother took off his stereo headphones, I did so too. He didn't ring the bell, just found the spare key. It was behind the wood that said the surname, Yamamoto. There was a hidden compartment that held the key. And only Yamamoto, Asari, Yamamoto's dad, Gokudera, G, Tsunayoshi, and me knew about it. We fit the key in the key hole and turned it, hearing a ka ching noise.

We placed the key back and entered the sushi house. I had realized how we didn't eat breakfast yet. We just sat at a table and patiently waited for someone to wake up. My brother was reading some manga from his bag. And I played with some apps on my I-phone. Tsunayoshi chuckled a bit and we suddenly heard rushing footsteps from upstairs.

" Who's here?" Asari asked in a cold tone, he was in his parka. Wow, even in his sleep he wears a hood to cover his hair. He has good sense of hearing since he's a virtuoso. And did I mention that Asari was holding his long blade and three knives? Well, Tsuyoshi, their father, was a student of a shigure soen ryu master and Asari and Yamamoto learned it. Hell they even made their own attacks with the same equipment. A long sword and three short knives. Anyways, his navy eyes were icy and cold and he wore a scowl. Then as he saw us, the ice melted and his gentle self was back with his calm smile.

" Hey Asari." we both greeted with bright smiles.

" Hey, it's just you two. Let me guess, hidden spare key?" he smiled.

" Yup." we smiled.

" Well, wanna eat something? Considering that it's really early and you two are here, you guys haven't ate yet."

" Yes!" we both agreed.

" Right, California rolls coming right up." he drew his sword back and went behind the counter. We eagerly watched him swiftly cut the fish and prepare the dishes. Just then the happy father came and greeted us. He made the sushi since he told Asari wake up Yamamoto. Asari took a shower and came back down wearing his uniform and his hat. After Yamamoto had woken up and took his bath he came down wearing his uniform along with the famous the goofy grin on his face. We both love eating with this family because they are so happy and care free. Then it just had to be now. There were some knocking on the door and arguing behind it.

" I'll get it." Asari smiled as he stood up and opened the door. First thing said. Or shouted.

" Juudiame! Decimo!" our happy best friend rushed to us and sat next to us. If Gokudera was here then...

" Hey G, wanna eat?" Asari asked.

" Yeah, was looking forward to this all morning." G answered.

" Oi, Reborn! Don't push me!" Giotto complained. Wait, Giotto? I shoot my head to my brother. We were both dangerously red.

" Not my fault. I'm hungry." Reborn spoke. My poor brother became red, but so did I.

" T-T-T-T-T-Tsuna!" He whispered loudly.

" W-w-w-w-w-what do we do?" I asked.

" Let's run away!" He shouted.

I nodded. I'm so glad conversations between Asari and G were long. So we stuffed our left over sushi into our throats. We thanked Tsuyoshi-san. Told Gokudera and Yamamoto that we'll meet up later again. Grabbed our bags and ran towards the door. I saw Giotto and my brother saw Reborn. Oh how badly we flushed red. Tsunayoshi was prepared to take off the chain already. You could tell, the intensity was burning in his flamed pupils.

And so we swiftly slipped through Asari and G plus Giotto and Reborn to our bike. My beet red brother was already taking off the chain when they noticed who we actually were.

" Ah, Tsuna. Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled. Him and Reborn were beginning to approach us.

I flushed but then hopped on the back seat and my ruby brother was done with the chain so he was ready to pedal. I grabbed the chain and pulled it resulting it to come off.

" GOOOOO!" I shouted, startling our two crushes. And my brother pedaled in a hyper motion with his dying will( A/N: Ironic how he's the hyper dying will mode). I took a last look at Giotto and Reborn. Huh? Why did they look like they were in pain? But I just held onto my brother's shoulders tightly, the chain on my lap.

" OhmyfreakingGod!" my brother shouted.

" That was close..." I mumbled.

" Close?"

" Uh... Well my heart was gonna explode."

" Phew... Should we talk to them for the day?"

" No, cause if we do. They'll think something is up, because we'll stutter too much."

"... Reborn..." he mumbled.

" Giotto-san..." I mumbled. We flush red and both let out a sigh. It wasn't those tired and bored sighs, like those love sighs. But we looked at each other and began to laugh. My brother is my best friend. He always understood me when no one else can't.

I took out my phone and checked the time. 6:05. Then.

* DING~! *

I got a message. I blushed. It was Giotto.

' Hey wat happened? Ah, Gokudera gave me ur guys' numbers btw. Dis is Giotto.' I text back, luckily, I didn't stutter in texting.

' We 4got sumthin in da houz.'

' Rily? K k, well um...'

' What?'

' N-no. Nuthin, nvr mind.'

' Tell me.'

' Nah, itz nuthin. Reborn nd I r gonna meet up with u guys l8r k?' Ah crap... I looked at my brother, he was still a bit red, though I am too.

' Ya ok den. Dat is if u both can find us.'

' No way! Ur gunna hide?'

' Jyes... Now, come nd find us l8r. :]'

' Fine... -_-" Bye...'

I giggled and blushed.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Hunh?"

" They're gonna meet up with us later."

" Who's they?"

" They as in our crushes."

" I see."

Wow. He took this better than I thought. Because what I thought he was gonna stop pedaling and start smacking me on the head. Saying..

' What the fudge? You told them to meet with us? Tsuna, you're dead to me!' or somethin like that.

" Ah, and I told Giotto-san that we're gonna hide."

" Ok. We can hide in _that_ place." he told me.

" Yeah."

Yesterday for art class we had to go around school and draw something we like. Originally my brother and I wanted to draw the roof. But we stumbled upon this place. It was beautiful. You see, our school had it's own green house, which kinda surprised us. But it's wonderful because students would rarely go inside. We couldn't understand why. It was next to the juniors' building.

The green house was simply beautiful. It was like a big garden. Like it even had fountains. Rich much? Well it's plants seemed to be transported here. Cause it didn't have just sakuras, ume, yanagi, yamazakura, nadeshiko, bamboo, and hell they even had a koi pond that was connected to some near by river with lotus flowers. They also had American plants like, daisy, sunflowers, roses( though that could be found here too), poppies, and orchids( I think I saw one before). And then one group of plants that caught my attention. Italian plants. And I noticed how they were from different parts of Italy. Northern Italy, the spring pasque flower and alpine crocus. Central Italy, primrose, periwinkle, and red lilies. Coastal Italy, lavender and jasmine.

It was beautiful, just breathtaking. There was a gazebo between the Japanese and Italian flowers. Above the koi pond/river was a small red bridge. It was so cool. No one ever goes inside. So it's a perfect hiding place.

We arrived at the school and slipped on our school shoes and ran to the green house where our hiding place was. We ran inside, it was never locked, and began to laugh and cheer.

* DING~! *

We looked at my phone.

' Hey I 4got to tell u dat we left Yamamoto's house like 20 minutes ago. We're running btw. So don't make any noise or else we'll find u easily.'

We giggled and turned off the sound on our phone. We walked to the gazebo and for some reason began to sing quietly. Our voice mixed together and was in harmony. I also love singing with my brother, we were a good duo. We were singing vocaloid songs, heh, we find it weird that we like listening to robotic singers. But, some people like it too. We were singing Kokoro/ Kiseki by Rin and Len Kagamine . We reached the gazebo and sat on the bench singing. The sunlight shone through the green house's roof. It shone down upon us as we sang. I think God is blessing us. But then again, God blesses the good people. Our eyes closed, my hand upon my heart his too. And we peacefully sang.

"WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART WONDERFUL. What is that he meant by being happy? WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART WONDERFUL. What is that he meant by being sad? WONDERFUL THIS HEART THIS HEART FOREVER. It's something that I can't imagine!" We sang in a duet. We smiled at each other, eyes still closed.

* SNAP *

We both heard and looked in front of us. We blushed madly, it was Giotto and Reborn. And they had their cell phones out, taking pictures of us.

" Well well. You both sing very good." Giotto and Reborn complimented. I looked at my brother, he was looking away from Reborn.

" H-how did you find us?" I asked.

" Well, it was pretty hard. Considering that you weren't on the roof." Giotto admitted.

" But, then I heard voices from here so we walked towards it." Reborn stated.

" And look what we find~. Two little angels singing together."

They held their phones out to us. That time, my brother looked at Reborn's phone. We both blushed, we did looked like angels. The bright smiles on our face shone with the sun. And the sunlight hitting our backs shone through openings through our spikey hair. Our faces in shadow, and yet we looked so brightly happy. I was amazed.

" Now. Why did you two run away? Tell us the truth." Reborn told us, well mostly my brother. My brother looked away again. His face was deep red, mine too. So I took a book out of my bag and covered my face, only showing my eyes. They both wore a confused look on their faces.

" Why don't you just tell us?" Giotto asked. My brother and I stared at each other exchanging looks. Then we went back to our previous way of sitting.

" It's a secret." we both said in unison. My brother took out his phone and began calling someone. I could hear him whisper.

" Hibari... No it's not Tsuna... Can you do us a favor? Are you at school by any chance? Yeah? Ok, good. You know that green house near the juniors' building? Oh, you're looking at it? Well we're inside and we really want to get out but Tsuna and I are really weak, so can you carry us out? Yeah? Ok thanks." He hung up and looked at the door. I sweat dropped. Hibari was already there.

" There you two are. Come with me, you need to help me with some papers." Hibari said. I was so happy to see him for the first time.

" Hibari-san!/ Yo, Hibari." We smiled, finally we can escape.

" We'll see you guys later!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he grabbed my arm and dragged me. They looked at us with confused expressions.

The day went by fast since we mostly ran away from the two. We hid in the green house countless times. Not in the gazebo but between the plants and such.

The second day of school was tiring. We just couldn't face them, our hearts were going to explode. How badly we fallen in love, we still do not know.

Though, we do know that we can't run and hide forever. We'd have to face them tomorrow with these feelings we're holding inside. We agreed. Our first time falling in love and we need to face it. We want to say I love you to our crushes. We want to be by their side forever. And if they ask why we ran away multiple times. We'll say, we were playing tag and hide and seek.

Tomorrow, we'll muster up the courage to face the ones we love. We can't run away any more. We want to be there, sharing sweet and honest memories. We want to be there smiling, with our beloved ones.

* * *

**A/N: T, " Liars!" - Kuromu and Nagi jump-**

**K, " W-w-w-what is it Tsu-chan?"**

**T, " You promised me that there'd be G27!"**

**N, " We can't help it since you guys kept hiding and running away."**

**HDWT, " Tsuna, calm down."**

**R, " Just be patient, you'll get your moments."**

**G, "... If you want a G27 scene do you want one now?" - smirk -**

**T, " Yeah, of course I want one!"**

**G, " Follow me then." - coax Tsuna somewhere - Tsuna follows -  
**

**- everyone sweat drop -**

**HDWT, " Hey. I have a question..."**

**K,N,R, " What?"  
**

**HDWT, " If Tsuna gets raped... Does that mean I lose my virginity to Giotto too?"**

**N, " Who knows."**

**K, " Eto, IDK."**

**R, "...I'm not risking that chance." - Reborn drags Tsunayoshi somewhere too -**

**- Kuromu and Nagi sweat drop - door slams open -**

**Honoka(H), " Heey~! What's up~!"**

**K, " What the fudge? Honoka? Why are you here?"**

**H, " Remember I told you I got some Reborn manga from little Tokyo. I got some and wanted to show you guys!"**

**N, " That's why you came?"**

**H, " Shyea~! Reborn is so awsome! Hey, where's everyone? Weren't you writing them, Giotto, Tsuna, Reborn, and Hyper Dying Will Tsuna?"**

**K & N, " They're getting some yaoi on."**

**H, " Ya mean smut?"**

**K & N, " Yeah. Anyways."**

**N, " Hope the chapter wasn't too boring and you enjoyed it."**

**K, " And please, REVIEW~!"**

**Honoka is one of Kuromu's best friends. She's an otaku but an awesome one. They're in a group they call Fran666. Cause they have another friend, Shannel. And it's cool. Shannel's b-day is August 6, Kuromu is September 6, and Honoka's is October 6. And fave chara is Fran. So Fran666~.**

**H, " Har har."  
**


	4. Important AN, plz read

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**WE'RE SORRY BUT WE WON'T BE ABLE TO RESUME THE STORIES FOR NOW**

**SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND WE AREN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD ANYTHING BECAUSE OF OUR BUSY SCHEDULES**

**PLEASE FORGIVE US!**

**BUT HOPEFULLY WHEN WE START UPLOADING AGAIN**

**YOU GUYS WILL READ ON**

**GOMEN NE SAI!**

**SAYONARA**

**FOR NOW**


End file.
